Once Upon a Time
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Two monsters met. They fell in love. But that would be awfully boring if it all ended right after that, wouldn't it? Love is a silly thing, and it can only be perfect if you play your cards right. These are the mini-adventures of many couples, each with their own Happily Ever After.


**a/n: Hello, my beloved friends and fans! ^-^ After watching "Scaris: City of Frights", I decided to put on one of my favorite songs, "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood, and write some drabbles for it X3 A lyric for each couple (some are quite unexpected)! So enjoy! (Note: these drabbles are NOT in continuity w/ one another, if anyone's curious)  
**

* * *

_"Storybook endings, fairytales coming true, deep down inside, we want to believe they still do..."  
(Rochelle/Garrott)  
_

Was it cliche to describe that everytime she kissed him, it was magical? Or that just being by his side, a hidden spark was between them? Everytime he said he loved her, she could've sworn that she'd always be his only one? That they were meant to be, no matter what would face them?

...

She didn't have to ask herself that. She already knew.

"_Je t'aime._" Garrott whispered, kissing her softly as Rochelle nearly melted into him.

Her hand levitated over the ring she now wore on her left hand and she smiled in the kiss. This moment put anything from books and movies to shame. It was too indescribably perfect. In the centre of their hometown, where they had met for the first time, in the middle of the beautiful night, the question that would change their lives had been asked and naturally, the answer was a yes.

* * *

_"In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story... Let's just admit we all want to make it too..."  
(Heath/Jinafire)  
_

She had never thought once that a boy like him would be with a ghoul like her. Jinafire was the type to be studious and serious, and everyone could tell that she was indeed that, but Heath was the exact opposite, it seemed. He was a reckless goof... although it seemed that was what attracted her to him.

"I do not understand you." she said simply and he laughed cluelessly, with a shrug.

Heath smirked, trying to act cool, likewise for him. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

Jinafire scanned over him, her lime eyes shining as she glanced at him. "Never mind." she replied, with a light chuckle. "But stop acting as if you're such a womanizer."

She turned on her heel and walked off, but not before playfully running her tail underneath the chin of the flame elemental boy, whose jaw had dropped at her action. She smirked. Whatever this Heath boy had up his sleeve, the dragoness wouldn't be fooled by it.

* * *

_"Ever ever after, if we just don't get it our own way_  
_ Ever ever after, it may only be a wish away..."  
(Jackson/Operetta)_

At first, he was indeed reluctant to come down to his ghoulfriend's home for Spring Break, but he had soon realized that the South wasn't so bad after all.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson questioned as he approached Operetta, who stood outside of the saloon, looking up at the flawless night sky.

"Lotsa thangs." she replied, crossing her arms and breathing deep. "Golly, I sure did miss this place."

The normie boy could indeed understand what she meant. The area wasn't as rough as it looked, but maybe it's rustic appearance is what made it so wonderful. The old buildings, rickety and ancient, dust on the ground, the smell of food all around and monsters everywhere were nice.

"Ya like it here?" she asked him, gazing into his eyes, which matched the color of the sky.

Jackson grinned, wrapping an arm around the phantomess. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Smiling and nuzzling into her boyfriend's chest, Operetta let out a light gasp as she watched a star fly above her effortlessly.

"What did you wish for?" the normie asked.

With a smirk, Operetta lightly kissed Jackson, letting out a light chuckle. "I don't mind tellin' ya." she murmured. "But if ya really wanna know, all I wanted is fer ya t' be happy wit' me." She smiled and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding her beloved tightly. "But wishes are silly anyhow. I already knew that."

* * *

_"Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_  
_ Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe..."  
(Clawdeen/Toralei)  
_

"I hate you."

Toralei knit her eyebrows and let out a chuckle, with a smirk. "You know, they say that there's love behind hate."

"Since when were you the type to say those kind of things?" Clawdeen questioned, looking up from her sketchbook. She may or may not willingly confess it, but that ginger kitty almost always confused her. "And what are you trying to say anyway?"

Leaning across the way, the werecat closed the book that the werewolf held, flickering those emerald eyes up to golden ones. "You know, you really should get your snout of the fashion and take a look around, Fido." she smirked. "There's a reason I taunt you the most."

That said, Toralei got up from the table and walked off with her usual cocky grin, leaving an unbelievable thought stuck in Clawdeen's mind.

"You're a strange one, Stripe." the werewolf chuckled, with a smirk as she continued to doodle in her book.

* * *

_"Unafraid, unashamed, there is joy to be claimed in this world_  
_ You even might wind up being glad to be you..."  
(Spectra/InvisiBilly)  
_

She had a dark past. No mystery there, why else was she a ghost at such a young age? Cursed to be sixteen forever, and the past century and a half had been pure hell. The gossip was the only thing that had kept her content, until he had come into her life. He was the only boy, in so many years, to send her a Valentine. How he had even noticed her was anyone's guess, but she had found him, hiding as well. The two of them were polar opposites, it had seemed. He was a prankster, but she was a shy reporter. So how did they ever work out?

...

The answer to that question would never be found out, apparently. Because ever since that first meeting, Spectra's heart, for the first time in one hundred and fifty years, had felt light, and not heavy and burdened. She felt reborn and this boy named InvisiBilly would only continue to fix her broken pieces.

* * *

_"Ever ever after, though the world will tell you it's not smart_  
_Ever ever after, the world can be yours if you let your heart, b__elieve in ever after..."  
(Meowlody/Purrsephone)  
_

"I was so scared, Mews." Purrsephone sobbed, burying herself into her older sister's chest. "I knew what would happen though..." Her tears stained Meowlody's jacket and the elder werecat fought back her own urge to cry. She had to be strong, for her sister... and her lover.

"It's ok, Seph, it's ok." Meowlody murmured, running a hand through Purrsephone's black locks. "It'll be ok."

"How?" the younger werekitty whispered. "Just face it. We're never gonna be accepted."

A single tear streaming down her cheek, the white werecat shook her head and kissed her sister passionately, with assurance in the embrace. "Don't you _dare_ say that. We're gonna find happiness and acceptance, sooner or later."

"How do you know that?" Purrsephone whimpered, as she let out a light sniffle.

Meowlody weakly smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her girlfriend's tear-stained face. "Because love conquers all, Seph."

...

For the first time in a long time, Purrsephone gave a genuine smile.

* * *

_"No wonder your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning..."  
(Skelita/Jinafire)  
_

How could this be happening? Why was it happening? Did it matter? Was this what perfection and pure bliss felt like? Feeling so safe and secure, an unspoken promise between two was nothing but a kiss? Was that it?

"I'm sorry." Jinafire said suddenly as she pulled away, blinking rapidly. "I... I don't know what that was." She was at a loss for words as she fumbled to think up an excuse of sorts, but everytime she had come up dry.

Skelita stood there for a moment, still fazed by what had just happened, only before letting out a light giggle. "Why are you apologizing, _mija?_"

The dragoness froze only before boldly kissing the skeleton girl once more; her scaly lips against dry bone. It was an odd sensation, yet it seemed to fit perfectly. Almost as if they were meant to share this embrace... And for once, instead of on the outside, Jinafire felt fire inside of her feelings.

It seemed all that they needed was one little spark for their flame of love to ignite.

* * *

_"Each happy ending's a brand new beginning!_  
_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through..."  
(Venus/Robecca)  
_

"Well, it's official." Venus laughed as she inspected the ring on her left hand and looked across the way at her new bride. That was definitely going to get some getting used to. "After all these years, we're finally hitched."

Robecca smirked, leaning forward and placing a passionate kiss on her lover's lips. "And we've got so many more years ahead of us." she replied. "Cheers, darling." The two women smiled, clinking their glasses of champagne against one another's, downing the drink quickly only before beginning to make out in the back of the limousine that would be taking them to the airport, and then to Bitealy for a whole week.

"I never knew why you chose me." the plant monstress whispered against her wife's lips. "Why? You could have anyone else, ghoul or manster, but you chose me."

"I could ask you the same thing." Robecca laughed as she traced a hand along her lover's cheek. "But I think the reason being is because you were so different."

A grin crossed Venus's expression and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Same reason." she murmured. "Guess what they say is true, you know?" She kissed the robotic ghoul who let out a breathless laugh. "Opposites attract."

* * *

_"To ever ever after, forever could even start today_  
_ Ever ever after, maybe it's just one wish away, your ever ever after..."  
(Cupid/Valentine)_

"This isn't impressing me." she whispered, looking down at the elegant black roses he held before her. His expression fell and she shook her head. "Val, you know that I don't want this." Cupid let out a sigh. "I love romance, but with you, it feels like it's fake..."

Valentine frowned, scowling. "I love you, Chariclo. What's it gonna take for you to believe that?" he inquired, looking deep into the baby blue eyes of his lover.

"Just tell me. Tell me each and everyday why I mean the world to you. Don't sugarcoat it with gifts and other things... then I'll think you don't mean it. That I'm just like every other girl." she whispered, trying not to cry at the realization of who her lover used to be. Everyday, she could only hope and pray that the words he said were true.

He let out a sigh, throwing down the flowers and pulling her forward, kissing her passionately and kindly, running a hand through her hair and holding her body against his with an arm around her slender waist. She melted into him, throwing her arms around his neck and enjoying the embrace. Little things like this made her think that he really did care... but there were other tests for him to take in order to truly have her heart.

* * *

_"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, oh, forever ever after..."_

That's all it takes. One kiss and three little words. It might not mean much to some at first, but everyone's heart can be melted with the power of true love. Some think of it as a silly thing that only happens in cheesy films and books with tacky storylines, but it's just not true. If you open up your heart to others just enough, then you'll find someone who can make you feel special; like the most important person in the world. Fairytales don't exist, but with enough power and love between two, then anything can be handled.

...

If analyzed enough, yes, perhaps one actually could say that there's a good ending for everyone. Your time will come.

_And they all lived happily ever after..._

* * *

**a/n: D'aww, wasn't that sweet? X3 I haven't written cheesy fluff in a while, so I decided to do so ^-^ Hope y'all liked. Reviews are immensely appreciated.**


End file.
